


Awkward

by Sacrificial_Tao



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Ciel asking questions, Demonology, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Talk of demons, demons have feelings too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Tao/pseuds/Sacrificial_Tao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's recent interest in reading erotica has lead him becoming very curious about the content of the novels, how it all works, for example. It leads to an interesting conversation with his butler, who is only too happy to oblige his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me, after reading about 200 SebCiel fics in the space of about 3 days, that there is a small detail about Sebastian is so often overlooked...

It wasn't long after Ciel lowered himself into the near scalding bath -in perfect compliance with a routine forged over half a decade of dutiful service- that the seventeen year old hooked his legs over one side of the ornate tub. Sebastian observed from his customary position perched on his usual stool, and contemplated the young man before him.  
 

If he did say so himself, the Earl had grown into a fine young man. A few periods of intense growth had put Ciel at Sebastian's chin, with long, slender limbs and a mane of thick, slate coloured tresses. Certainly attractive enough to grab the attention of anyone, human and demon alike, and Sebastian was definitely no exception. It wasn't just the looks though, oh no, they sweetened matters, of course, but the intelligence, ruthless sarcasm and merciless wit were also high on Sebastian's list of praiseworthy points about the Earl. Their verbal sparring matches often left Sebastian's heart beating a little faster. Those tanned, naked legs speckled with droplets of water were a tempting thing indeed. Sebastian was very grateful for the events that had led Ciel to enjoy swimming -in private of course lest anyone see his incriminating mark, and often naked which was a bonus.  
 

“Sebastian, fetch my book,” Ciel suddenly ordered, well, it was more of a request than an order since there was virtually no harshness in the man's voice. “It's on my night stand.”  
 

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian replied with a good natured smile.  
 

He was amused by the title, knowing the salacious content splayed out across the pages of the novel.  
 

“Questionable reading material for such a refined nobleman,” Sebastian quipped as he handed the book to his charge.  
 

“Maybe,” Ciel agreed, much to the demon's surprise. “But I like it. Do you have anything that requires your immediate attention?”  
 

“No, my lord, there are only a few jobs to be done, and they are simple enough that the others can easily get on with them in my absence.”  
 

There were no further instructions, but the butler knew what the other wanted.  
 

“Sebastian,” the Earl uttered softly after a few minutes of reading. “Does it... Is is true that... Does sex really hurt girls the first time?”  
  


The quiet curiosity in the man's voice made it clear that only serious answers were going to be acceptable for this question, joke would not be appreciated.  
 

“Generally, yes, some feel it more than others though, probably depending on their tolerence to pain, and how well they're being treated by their lover,” Sebastian answered, choosing his words carefully. “Or so I've heard anyway.”  
 

To his surprise, the Master chuckled.  
 

“Had me worried there for a moment, I thought you must absolutely hate me if you were a female demon, and I'd given you the body of a man. Though, I suppose you'd have revelled in the chance to use some new equipment right?” The amusement was so evident in his voice that Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.  
 

Oh how he was going to enjoy the reaction to the little snippet of information he was going to present.  
  


“It wouldn't have mattered actually, my lord, demons can be either, can be neither or indeed both. Situation dictates what is most appropriate, as does the contract holder.”  
 

Sebastian could almost hear the cogs turning in the man's head, and waited for the inevitable question that was to follow.  
 

“So if I ordered you to be female...”  
  


“I cannot, my lord,” Sebastian countered quickly and firmly. “Or should not, doing so takes a lot of energy, energy which I do not possess right now, and it would require me to dive into the deepest abyss, possibly losing my grip on the contract.”  
 

The revelations seemed to require a little bit of time to digest, as nothing more came from the bathing man for nearly fifteen minutes. Sebastian was glad that most of the time, his Master seemed to appreciate his advice, very rarely going against it these days. When the next question came, it wasn't about the peculiarities of demon biology, but of a humans.  
 

“Why does it hurt?” He asked as he closed the book with a snap, handed it to his waiting servant, and sunk further into the hot water.  
 

“When girls are born, and then grow up,” Sebastian paused, considered how he was going to phrase what was to come, and proceeded with caution. “It's quite a small hole to begin with. Sometimes even getting a finger inside the first time is a little difficult. The first time... Think of it this way, if I were to try and force a thicker bit of metal in your ear than the earring you're wearing now, it would hurt, but eventually the lobe would conform to the bigger object. It's the same principal. Eventually when you'veopened her up a little, pleased and sated her, her flesh can be quite pliant and malleable, sometimes the act of stretching itself brings pleasure. I've seen women take entire fis-”  
  


“That's enough,” Ciel interjected abruptly.  
 

It appeared as if that thought was too much for the young Earl, though Sebastian wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.  
 

“Have you deflowered many young girls, devil?”  
 

The lack of malice intrigued Sebastian, but he didn't dwell on it.  
 

“A few,” he offered cryptically.  
 

“I rather think I'd be put off if a girl was in pain,” Ciel revealed, showing a rare glimmer of empathy.  
 

“Ah, but then my lord, you have the task of distracting her, easing her discomfort.”  
 

“And how might one do that?” Ciel queried, not even bothering to hide his blatant interest.  
 

“Oh, there are many ways, my lord, you just have to be a little creative, and attentive of course. You could caress her, light and sensual touches to her thighs, her sides, her breasts. You could kiss her, lick her, bite even if she's that type. Ah, don't get me wrong, just because someone likes a bite, doesn't necessarily mean they want pain, just at the right time and applied with the right technique, eh, it works sometimes.” Sebastian tried to keep a reign on what he was saying, he knew it would probably discomfort the lord if he went too in-depth.  
 

There was a distinct lull in conversation as the teen absorbed what had been said.  
 

“What does it feel like...Inside...?” Ciel's inquiry was no more than a breathy whisper, but Sebastian heard it.  
  


“Warm, and wet, inviting,” Sebastian murmured, watching in delight as shudders rippled through the bathing man. “If you put a finger in your mouth and suck on it, the feeling wouldn't be too dissimilar.”  
 

Ciel hesitantly brought a finger to his lips, as if waiting for his demon to mock him, but when nothing was forthcoming, he slipped the long digit inside. He hummed as he investigated the texture under his fingertip.  
 

“Sebastian... I'm ready to be washed,” the Earl muttered, seemingly embarrassed.  
 

A devilish plan sprang to mind at the order, and Sebastian was only too happy to put it to the test.  
 

“Ah, it appears as if the wash cloth did not dry properly after last night, and smells damp. I am sorry, my lord, I shall have to use my hands instead,” Sebastian purred, waiting for the unavoidable reaction.  
 

It was satisfying, seeing the usually composed man tremble at mere words. He didn't really want anything to be considered for too long, otherwise the clever aristocrat might see through his slight fabrication. It did indeed smell damp to the demon, but that was because of superior olfactory senses, the Master probably wouldn't have been able to detect it.  
 

He started at the boy's shoulders, massaging the coconut scented soap into Ciel's with firm circular motions. Sighs of contentment slipped past the man's defences, and the demon relished every single one of them. Dancing fingers slipped up his slender throat and were dragged down the flat expanse of his chest, trailing perilously close to the Earl's sensitive nipples. Like the deviant he was, he ignored the not-so-subtle arching of the man's spine, the small jerks of his hips as Sebastian's hands dipped lower, or the almost whine as he made his way back up Ciel's torse and down his right arm. He took great care in caressing every inch of Ciel's hand, wrapping his own around each finger and giving a gentle stroke, fondling each knuckle, the pads of his fingertips, and applying pressure to the muscles and tendons in the palm of Ciel's hand. The process was repeated on the other arm, Ciel's breathing came a little harder, his whimpers of pleasure a little louder, and all the while Sebastian was crowing internally, pleased that something so simple could garner such wonderful responses.  
 

He was about to start on those long, beautiful legs, when Ciel suddenly spoke up.  
 

“Sebastian...” moaned so enticingly that Sebastian had to cease all movements, or he'd surely do something he regretted. “What are you doing? Keep going, I'm still _filthy_ ,” came the boy's lewd instructions.  
 

Sebastian did not need telling twice. Deciding it would be good to change position, he perched on the edge of the tub, and lifted Ciel's leg out of the water, laying it across his lap. He smirked at the blush that bloomed across the boy's entire torso as he was spread, put on display for his demon. Deviously, Sebastian pretended not to notice, and continued on with his quest to thoroughly clean ever millimetre of Ciel's skin. It was hard to ignore Ciel's hand creeping over his flesh, oh how he wanted to swat those fingers away, tell Ciel that he'd take care of _that_ problem in just a moment. Ciel's head fell back as Sebastian's ministrations turned to his foot, deep uncontrolled groans tumbled past his lips, and he had no ounce of control over them Oh how it pleased the demon.  
 

“That's right Master, make some noise for me,” Sebastian mumbled, not entirely sure if he would be heard, but it didn't matter either way.  
 

The volume of Ciel's utterances increased a little, when Sebastian switched to the other leg, carelessly bumping against Ciel's engorged length, not even bothering to apologise.  
 

Finally, after teasing both himself and his Master, Sebastian couldn't take it any longer, and lifted the man out of the bath. It took a few moments for Ciel to orient himself, sat as he was on the side of the bath that Sebastian had just vacated, legs parted, with his demon knelt so temptingly between them. Ciel's heart thundered in his chest, it was the first time anyone was going to touch him, not counting the times he'd been groped by Sieglinde or Aleister Chambers. He watched as Sebastian took his cock in his hand, wrapped those long, talented fingers around his girth, and gave a firm stroke from base to tip. Oh he couldn't stop the cry of pleasure that escaped him, even if he had wanted to. A pearly bead of pre-come oozed from the slit, only to be smeared over his sensitive head by Sebastian's thumb. Involuntarily, his hips rocked and rolled under Sebastian's attentive ministrations, his precarious control over his voice lost as the moans welled up from deep inside of him. He thought he was going to go insane, the warmth that permeated his entire being only fuelled the intensity of the sensations. Without warning, there was a new feeling added to the fray, something incredibly soft. Ciel peered down at the obsidian-haired demon, and realised it was the man's tongue, lapping at another opalescent drop of fluid as it spilled in rivulets down Ciel's member.  
 

That was it, he was officially going to be carted off to the asylum in the morning, he'd finally cracked. Every skilled twist of the butler's wrist, every tender swipe of that wicked tongue had him fall further and further into such a benign madness, that he didn't care, couldn't care even. Just as he was about to tumble over the brink, the demon pulled away without warning.  
 

It took mere moments for the Earl to realise his release had been denied.  
 

“Sebastian...”  
 

“Perhaps we should continue in the bedroom?” Sebastian offered huskily, voice an octave or three lower than normal, sending a throb of delight through Ciel's twitching length. 

“Perhaps we should...” 


End file.
